Magnetic tape cartridges have proven to be an efficient and effective medium for data storage in computer systems. Large computer systems may utilize numerous cartridges for data storage purposes as well as a plurality of tape drives for reading and/or writing data to and from storage cartridges in a timely manner. Typically, as the number of storage cartridges grows, it becomes more efficient to organize the cartridges in automated storage libraries. Automated storage libraries including magnetic tape cartridges may improve access speed and reliability of data storage systems having large numbers of magnetic tape cartridges.
Automated cartridge libraries generally include a plurality of storage bins or slots for storing library tape cartridges, a cartridge transport mechanism including a robotic cartridge retrieval mechanism (often referred to as a “picker”), and one or more tape drives. The robotic picker may be controlled to select a specific storage tape cartridge from the library and transfer the tape cartridge between a storage slot and a tape drive within seconds. The robotic picker typically includes a “gripper” mechanism positioned on the robotic picker. A plurality of actuator mechanisms are disposed in the library for positioning the gripper at the desired location and in the desired orientation in order to retrieve the desired cartridge from a storage bin. After the robotic picker has positioned the gripper near the desired tape cartridge, the gripper may be activated to engage or grip the tape cartridge to remove the cartridge from the storage bin. The robotic arm may move the gripper and tape cartridge to a location to load the tape cartridge into a tape drive, load port (for adding or removing tapes from the library), and the like.
Another configuration for a storage library features a roughly cylindrical chamber, with racks provided along the interior of the circular wall. The retrieval/loading transport mechanism is positioned in the center of the chamber and is operated in a cylindrical coordinate fashion. In this configuration, the tape cartridges are positioned around the transport mechanism at equal radial distances, resulting in a roughly cylindrical library enclosure.
It may be desirable to provide a cartridge transport assembly that can reliably position a cartridge retrieval mechanism within a storage library system enclosure without an excessive amount of mechanical support and positioning components. It may be further desirable to provide a transport assembly that can be tested prior to its incorporation into the storage library system.